This invention constitutes an alternative to other prior art protective devices such as tissue paper for toilet seat covers as is sometimes available. In many areas of the country and the world, the public toilet facilities are not as sanitary as good health practices would require. Therefore, there is a need for disinfecting devices for toilets so that communicable disease germs are not transmitted from one toilet user to the next. The prior art devices such as the toilet seat shaped tissue paper covers have not been satisfactory. Then covers frequently do not properly cover the entire seat area and are not generally available due primarily to cost, maintenance, and supply problems.